


Applied Physiology 101

by Geekhyena



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Implied Consent, Lab Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekhyena/pseuds/Geekhyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha's got some experimentation she wants to do....and Gil's the perfect test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applied Physiology 101

Disclaimer: The Foglios own the universe of Girl Genius and all therein. I just like to write smut involving their characters.

Rated NSFW for consensual BDSM and lots of smut.

\------------------------------

Gil had been in the library, looking at maps of the cave system near Budapest in preparation for their trip to help Prince Ivar with an infestation of dire cave weasels, when the Castle's voice boomed in his ears. 

{Master Gilgamesh? The Mistress requires your assistance in the second anatomical laboratory.}

Gil put down the maps, heading through the maze of hallways to the lab, a process which took a bit longer than intended when he set off another deathtrap. It was one of the milder ones, but it still left him pulling bits and pieces of the flying toasters that had attacked him out of his hair as he approached the lab. Cautiously, he knocked on the doorframe before entering. "Agatha?"

"Gil! Would you mind coming in here and helping me with something?"

"Of course!" He entered the lab, finding Agatha nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?" He saw her toolbelt hanging on a hook on the wall, and oddly enough, the room seemed devoid of her usual mechanical assistants. 

"I'm behind this bit of blast wall here," she called out. 

He slowly peered around the wall, trying to follow the sound of her voice, when he was suddenly grabbed by a series of mechanical arms that dropped him rather roughly into a lab table with a "thud". Before he could react, the built-in shackles of the table snapped closed around his wrists and ankles, leaving him pinned as his clothes vanished with a "poof!"

"Wacky weave destabilizer attached to the table," Agatha explained, striding over. She was resplendent, the lab's amber light gleaming off the brass goggles that she'd pushed up on her head. His gaze traveled lower, noticing that her lab coat was only barely fastened, the buttons straining across her chest. She didn't appear to be wearing anything underneath the coat and the flash of her skin as she approached him made him swallow hard as blood started to leave his brain and flow downward. Behind her, he could see that her clothes lay scattered upon an otherwise-bare countertop, her corset half-dangling off the side. He gulped again, trying to find his voice.

"Agatha? What's going on?"

"Oh, just a little experiment…" She grinned wickedly, reaching over to press a button on the wall. "Castle, is the recording device on?"

{Yes, Mistress.}

"Good. Keep it that way until I inform you otherwise. And no listening in!"

{Wouldn't dream of it…} the Castle replied, a soft leer in its voice. 

Agatha ignored the Castle's comment as she smiled and walked to stand beside the table. "Human physiology test one. Subject is Gilgamesh Wulfenbach." She ran her hand along the muscles of his chest, and he shivered at her touch. "Subject is well-formed, displaying excellent musculature, and appears to be a physically superior specimen. Very superior," she added, chuckling softly to herself as her hand casually brushed against his erection on its way down his abdomen to his legs.

"Agatha!" He gasped.

She smiled. "Subject is informed that vocalization is not being assessed at this time, and that his silence is required or this experiment will not end well for him." She examined the muscles in his legs, running her hands over them as she moved her way back up, naming each group in turn. She continued to touch and caress him everywhere, commenting on his responses. It was hard for him to keep quiet – it was maddening the way she teased him, her fingers just barely touching his skin. She trailed her fingers down his erection, smiling. He moaned, and she glared, removing her hand. "Subject is reminded that vocalization is not being measured." She smiled wryly. "Though his response to tactile sensation is excellent."

He arched, trying to restore the wonderful sensation of her hand on him, but it was to no avail. He still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, or what was going to happen next, but the sight of her, the labcoat straining across her breasts, the wild look in her eyes, the way her voice indicated she was starting to enter the Madness Place – it was incredibly arousing, and no matter what, he didn't want her to stop.

"Tactile response test complete," she chirped. "Next phase – how subject responds to variation of sensation." She ran her hand along his side, suddenly dragging her nails along his skin, making him inhale sharply. "Subject's heart rate has increased slightly. Continuing test." She gently pinched his nipple, and he let out a strangled "Agatha!" before she silenced him with a glare.

"Further failure to cooperate, despite subject's excellent responses, will result in punishment and possible discontinuation of the experiment," she warned, leaning over him, her breath hot against his ear. He gulped, his heart racing, and nearly jumped when she gently nipped at his earlobe. "Interesting," she smiled, drawing away slightly. 

"Next test: successive stimulation." She leaned in and gently pinched his nipple again, this time following it with a kiss. He felt his heart beat even faster as he strained against the restraints. "Heart and perspiration rates increased with application of mild pain, and remained high after application of pleasurable stimulation. Findings consistent given the high state of arousal exhibited by the subject." She leaned in again, this time raking her nails down his side as she gently bit his nipple, following the sharp pain with a kiss. He almost gasped, catching himself at the last second, as his back arched as much as the restraints would allow.

"Interesting….it appears this subject responds well to mild levels of pain, with no diminishment of arousal at all. Further testing is required." She adjusted a lever on the floor, lowering the table slightly. "Next phase: stress-testing." She leaned over him, giving him an excellent view of her breasts as she climbed up upon the table, straddling his chest. He felt her against him as she sat up, a moan escaping unbidden. Instantly, he froze, wondering if she still wanted him to remain silent, but instead, she smiled. 

"Subject is still in high state of arousal. When presented with desirable stimulus, heart rate and respiration increase, and subject expresses vocalization." She slowly unbuttoned the lab coat before discarding it, the white fabric slipping to the floor as she straddled him, her bare flesh in glorious contact with his. His arms strained in their restraints as he wished he could touch her. He was utterly at her mercy, and it was both maddening and incredibly arousing.

"Increasing visual stimulus," she purred, slowly rubbing her breasts. He strained harder, trying to move his hands so that he could touch her – something, anything to ease the frustration. Her hand traveled behind her, along his abdomen to his groin, getting closer and closer to his erection, before stopping.

"Agatha! Please!" he gasped. 

"Interesting….subject increases vocalization when anticipated tactile stimulus is delayed." She adjusted her position, raising herself so that she straddled his erection. "Good test subjects get rewarded," she murmured, leaning in to kiss him as she lowered herself onto him. The kiss was fierce and passionate, her body pinning him firmly to the table as she took him in, and he returned the kiss with equal fervor, expressing all his pent-up frustration and desire. Eventually they broke for air, and bracing herself against him, she began to move, leaning over him. Her breasts brushed against his chest at the low point of her slow arc, his hips bucking against hers as much as the restraints would allow. 

He could barely move as she continued to raise and lower herself on his erection, adjusting her angle until she was moaning against him with each stroke. He was being driven closer and closer to madness by her ministrations, her fingers occasionally tweaking a nipple as she braced herself against him. It was slow, exquisite torture as she moved upon him, making the occasional comment as to angle and speed, and he reveled in the sensation of where their two bodies met. 

She began to move faster and faster, and he felt the slight tremors begin to shake her body as she approached her climax. It was getting harder and harder to restrain himself, and as she leaned in to press a searing kiss to his lips, he no longer could. He moaned into her kiss, climaxing, his hips still moving against hers, even as he rode out the blissful electricity of his orgasm, until with a harsh, panting gasp that sent shivers down his spine, she climaxed against him. 

She collapsed against him, their bodies slicked with sweat, any hope of scientific objectivity gone, at least for the moment. Still panting, she leaned over and pressed a button on the underside of the table, releasing the restraints. Gil stretched, his arms coming down to encircle her, holding her close for a bit as their heart rates slowly returned to normal. 

Idly he examined the restraints, observing how they fastened, and then grinned wickedly. Did he dare? Oh, he dared. Shifting suddenly, he got the drop on her, pinning her against the table as he snapped the restraints first around her wrists, then, moving quickly to duck the halfhearted kicks she was aiming at him, around her ankles. Smirking, he looked at her. Her face was flushed, but she smiled back. He carefully got to his feet, glad that the usual post-orgasm jelly legs feeling was gone, and looked at her, clearing his throat. 

"Human physiology test two," he began. "Subject is Agatha Heterodyne….."


End file.
